You Belong With Me
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: another Song fic...sorry i was listening to my i-pod and this idea poped into my head... so ya. mostly you hear donna's point of veiw...never mind it is all Donna's poit of veiw. lol....includes Rose Tyler, The Doctor 10 , and Donna Noble


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Donna sat in her room on the TARDIS, listening to the Doctor and Rose argue. "God you are so difficult sometimes!" she heard Rose yell. Donna groaned and laid down on her bed. She didn't get why Rose made such a big fuss over it. I mean all he did was make a simple joke. Donna heard a door slam and figured it was Rose. Her door creaked open. She looked up to see the Doctor standing in the doorway. She sat up; the Doctor walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. "Sorry." He apologized. Donna just looked at him and grinned.

"I thought it was funny." She said. He turned and smiled at her.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Donna sat in the TARDIS lounge listening to hers and the Doctor's favorite music. Rose walked up to the stereo and turned the station to her something she enjoyed. "We were listening to that." Donna told her. Rose looked at Donna.

"So." She shrugged. Donna looked over at the Doctor who shook his head.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Rose walked in front of the Doctor wearing a short skit with a nice lacy shirt to match. She smiled, "Ready?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Just waiting for Donna." He herd Rose sigh. Donna walked in a few moments later wearing her usual attire. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Rose tried her beast not to laugh, but failed. Donna just rolled her eyes and noticed the Doctor's sympathetic gaze, apologizing for Rose. She sighed trying to think. Was he really that blind? Could he not see that he belonged with her? With that they all left the TARDIS.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_ _And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

Donna and the Doctor walked through the streets of fair Verona. Rose had gotten the flu, so they found that this was a good time to get away. They sat down and talked. Donna laughed as the Doctor told a few jokes. The whole time she couldn't help but think that this was easy. She looked up to see him smiling. He rarely smiled anymore, not with Rose around at least.

"Doctor, you're okay, right?"

"Huh? Oh ya, fine." Donna frowned. _'Liar.'_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Donna sat on her bed reading a book when Rose walked in. "Hey Donna, do you have any heels I can barrow?" she asked heading over to her closet.

"Nope. I only wear sneakers. Sorry." Donna responded. Rose looked up, absolutely horrified.

"Really? No Heels."

"Really."

"What kind of girl are you?" she asked. Donna sighed and put down her book. "I mean you never wear skirts, you don't own a single pair of heels, and I bet you never were a cheerleader either."

"No I wasn't. I was in the marching band." Rose just shook her head and left. Donna watched the wall thinking when the Doctor would wake up and realize that he loved her, not Rose. I mean she understood the Doctor better. She just didn't understand what the Doctor saw in Rose. Couldn't he see that he belongs with her?__

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Donna stood by the Doctors room, her hand raised and ready to knock, tears running down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. All this time he still didn't know that he belonged with her.__

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  


Donna sat on her living room couch. It had been three weeks since she left the Doctor. A knock interrupted her thoughts. She rose and answered the doo to see the Doctor standing before her. She looked at him, soaking wet and had obviously been crying. "Can I come in?" he asked. Donna just nodded and stepped aside.

"Le'me guess. Realized that you can't live without me. So you're here to beg and plead to me to take you back. Not that I blame you I am a catch." Donna smirked, hearing the Doctor chuckle.

"Yes that's exactly why I came here."

"Knew it." A few minutes of silence passed.

"Donna, I had this dream that really scared me."

"What was it?"

"That the Darlek came back and killed you, when I was away with Rose. You had tried so hard to fight, but had failed. And your last words were 'Doctor'." A few tears slid down the Doctors face and Donna took him into her arms.

"Doctor it was a dream, nothing more. I'm fine. See? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Donna let a tear fall from her eye. This was where he belonged, he belonged with her.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
_

Donna sighed as she fell back onto her old bed. It was first night back in the TARDIS. Rose was fighting with the Doctor again. "Either it's me or her!" Donna listened, guilt kicking in. She was making the Doctor lose Rose again. Even though Donna never really did like Rose, and even though she felt that the Doctor deserved someone better, she felt so much guilt well up in her. Another door slammed shut and Donna closed her eyes. A minute later she felt the wait on her bed shift. "I'm sorry." Donna muttered.

"Don't be. It's my fault. I was too blind to see the truth."

"And what would that be?"

"The truth would be that you're the one who really understands me. Not Rose, you. That you've been here all along. I don't know why I didn't see it before though." Donna blinked back tears. Was he really saying this? Was he really admitting that he belonged with her? "What I'm saying is, Donna I've finally realized that I belong with you. That is if you'll have me."

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

Donna looked forward and saw the Doctor smiling at her. She looked up and saw the suns rays setting behind a cool mountain, as it swayed gracefully in the breaze. Finally she realized that he did think about her, that he did think that maybe they belonged together after all.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Preacher announced. The Doctor kissed Donna softly, but deepened it after a few seconds. He broke apart and whispered in her ear.

"You belong with me."


End file.
